Gareth Tyrell
Gareth Tyrell is the eldest son of Lord Harlen and Lady Helaena Tyrell at nine and ten years of age. He is the Heir to Highgarden and the Lord Paramountcy of the Reach. Gareth is the eldest of five children, and is styled Ser. Appearance Gareth is strong and stocky, yet lean enough to be agile and light on his feet. His head is covered in short brown curls, paired with eyes of a light hazel, almost golden. High cheekbones and a strong jaw help to accentuate the less noticeable features of his face, and he takes after his father more than his mother in that aspect. He is also relatively tall, standing at six foot two. His armor is unadorned plate, without decoration save for a single golden rose hammered into the metal at his left shoulder. History Gareth was born in the year 351 AC in the blessed light of the Seven. The first son of Lord Harlen and Lady Helaena Tyrell née Redwyne, he was so named after the steward from which the Tyrell’s were descended. His early years were spent between his uncle Meryn Redwyne's home at the Arbor and Highgarden, summering at the former and wintering at the latter. His parents provided him with a slew of brothers and sisters, who were often his companions on such trips. At the age of seven, he was given a staghound pup which he dubbed Thorn, and was informed that the animal was his sole responsibility. The two have been nigh-inseparable since. Gareth wanted for nothing, and it was ensured that he received the most extensive education and martial training possible. He was tutored by the maesters of the Citadel in the histories of Westeros, as well as reading, writing and arithmetic. It was here that he would make acquaintance with Edric Baratheon, who was also a student of the maesters, and the young men became steadfast friends later on in their teenage years. At the age of twelve, he progressed from page to squire under the tutelage of his cousin Gerold, son and heir of Lord Leyton Hightower. His early years in training were spent learning to outmatch his peers at horseback riding, and his skill with a lance was soon to become paralleled only by his mentor. For his fifteenth name day, the Hightower family gifted Gareth a dappled grey destrier, borne of the finest breeding and a more than suitable mount for a squire. He would ride the stallion in every tourney he participated in, and named the beast Quicksilver, after the dragon of Aenys I Targaryen. At the age of sixteen, he would return to Highgarden to participate in a tourney in honor of Harlen Tyrell’s thirty-fifth nameday. The young lord unseated each of his opponents save the last, a Bitterbridge knight known for being exceptionally harsh in the tilt, and who had already grievously wounded a handful of opponents. Gareth shattered his lance thrice upon the elder knight’s shield, earning a wide reputation amongst the men of the Reach and his knighthood from Gerold Hightower. Entertaining a life of peerage from then onward, he learned the intricacies required for noble politics and leadership, becoming a welcome input at his father's side. For the last six months he has toured the Reach, the Dornish Marches and the Stormlands, only just returning to deal with the politics, law, and decision-making of the court at Highgarden. Important Events * 351 AC - Gareth is born at Highgarden. * 356 AC - He spends his first summer away from home, at the Arbor, and would spend every summer after until becoming a squire there as well. * 363 AC - Gerold Hightower, the “Pride of Oldtown” takes Gareth on as a squire. * 364 AC - Gareth begins his studies with the maesters at the Citadel, where he meets Edric Baratheon. * 367 AC - He returns to Highgarden and is knighted after defeating every opponent at a tourney in honor of his father. He spends the next three years in court, learning the skills needed to become Lord Paramount. * 370 AC - In the early spring, he returns home from a six-month tour of the Reach and the Stormlands. Recent Events In the latter part of 369 AC, Gareth departed from Highgarden on a half-year tour of the eastern Reach, as well as the Dornish Marches and the Stormlands. He met with his father's vassals, and the Tyrell's allies in the nearby realms to ensure that peace was being kept accordingly and that the people were satisfied with their leadership and harvests. As of the fourth moon of summer, 370 AC, he has returned home to Highgarden and just recently learned of the invitation to King's Landing, where a grand tournament will be held to honor seventy years of peace all across Westeros. He will attend with his family, and plans to sail to Blackwater Bay with his friend Edric Baratheon aboard The Gentleman's Bastard ''rather than accompany the Tyrell party by land. Family * Lord Willas Tyrell (270-335) * Alyssa Oakheart ** Mace (302-303) ''Died a sickly babe. * Lord Garlan “The Gallant” Tyrell (277-354) Died an old man of seventy-seven. * Leonette Fossoway ** Lord Luthor Tyrell (301-354) Died of the Bloody Flux. ** Dianna Ashford *** Lord Donnel Tyrell (318-361) Died after a period of illness. *** Gwyneth Caswell **** Ser Leo Tyrell (35), Captain of the Oldtown City Guard **** Ser Osmund Tyrell (23) **** Erren Florent ***** Lyonel Tyrell (5) ***** Lucas Tyrell (3) **** Lord Harlen Tyrell (40) **** Helaena Redwyne (38) ***** Gareth Tyrell (19) ***** Dorian Tyrell (17) ***** Victor Tyrell (15) ***** Jana Tyrell (13) ***** Alerie Tyrell (11) Household Members * Elyas - Maester at Highgarden * Leona - Septa * Paxter - Septon * Ser Kennos Roxton - Master at Arms; Lord's Justice * Ser Hosman Norcross - Marshal Animal Companions * Thorn - Tawny Staghound * Quicksilver - Dappled Grey Destrier References # Home Sweet Highgarden ''Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman